nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mg-4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Console Commands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saymoo (Talk) 16:04, March 22, 2012 Iz Not Sub. Nope, I am not sub. Saymoo 18:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ... Did you see the name? >.< Sub012345 (You can find me as Sub0123 at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 23:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If anybody reads this, i wrote the hidden Pak. map page, does this work on the older 1.1 or original NZP? i cannot download those and check myself. if i could, i would, and check, but i cannot. also, is the 1.2 apha different between pc and psp as far as gaameplay, and files are concerned? if not, then the hidden map page may only work for psp 1.2 alpha users. No new functional maps detected yet, working with QuArK to make new ones, maybe the NZP team can use them. leave notice Ladies and gents, i will not be here to edit the wiki for another three months. I am going on vacation, shortly followed by a church trip to another country. The country still hasn't been decixded on yet. I guess i will see you all in a few months, unless i happen to get internet from my 1995 brick laptop, which i highly doubt. So long, do good things, and keep the wiki active. I may have a truck load of info when i get back. I will be leaving today at noon (June 13th). Good bye, i've posted comments on just about every weapons page. Hope that you all appriciate it. God be with you, and good gaming. You, sir, are awesome. I was dropping by here to ask 'ya how you knew so much about all these weapons, when I noticed that you had written about what your sources were. It just absolutely blows my mind that you're so knowledgable about all this - and all the information you've provided will, I feel, add greatly to the nzp experience. These fine little details that you're able to pick out and provide for us just seems to add depth to the game. I salute you for your awesome contributions, sir! Keep it up! -P.S - Just noted the date of your post about leaving - You'll be missed around these parts, but hope you have fun! Saymoo 05:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Temporarily back. Hotel has internet for the win 98 brick. who would have thought that? Anywho, i will see what i can do while i am here. hey can you help me? i downloaded the latest nazi zombies portable and put it on a flash drive. i then put the drive into another computer, (it has no internet and its windows xp) and took out the files. then i just regularly did what you do (drag data into app. to start it), and i get some error message from xp saying it could not be started. am i doing something wrong or what? The latest, i am not sure if that is the 1.1 beta, or 1.2 alpha... Windows doesn't have an issue, but i will tell you this: Data, when downloaded off the internet, tends to be unstable. it gets even worse when in the form of a zip file, and even worse when transferred to a flash drive. If you downloaded the pc version, open the zip, and there should be a folder labled pc version. Open it, and there is a folder, and an executable file. the folder is named nzp, and the exe. is named Nazi zombies portable. If it opens in a window, giving you an error code, then a critical component int the nzp folder is missing. if it doesn't load at all, suspect a graphics card issue, or low RAM, both of which are a pain in the arse to fix. Try opening it one more time, right click on the taskbar, open task manager, and flip to the processes tab. from there, find Nazi zombies portable.exe, and right click. set priority, to above normal. If that doesn't help, i don't know what will. You have successfully earned moderator status Thank you very much for being active! Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 23:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I do what I can. You can send me the .map file, through my email if you would like. Sabih_Ismail@yahoo.com I will compile and reupload it to you. And I will test it out too if you would like. Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 01:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC)